Sweet Caroline
by Frenchtosser
Summary: Caroline Bingley's Perspective. Why is Caroline so bitter, so false and so unhappy, whilst her brother is the most amiable of men? This is the story of Caroline's childhood, her youth, her love for Darcy, and later for Elizabeth.
1. Ancient History

Caroline Bingley is my favourite character. I always felt that there had to be more to her story. Her brother Charles is so amiable and kind and yet she has a very fake and unpleasant demeanour, why? I liked how the 2005 film potrayed her so much that I wanted to write a story about her. There will be some Elizabeth/Carolina pairing. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1- The Early years.

* * *

"Caroline! Caroline! What in heavens name are you doing child?"

The flushed nanny asked out of breath from pursuing the red-headed child, now caught firmly in her grasp. Caroline was also flushed with freckles splashed all over her delicate face, she had been running all over the park with Charles, Master Darcy and Master Wickham only moments before. Now however, the joyous smile was wiped clean off her face, and large orbs welled in her blue eyes.

"I was only playing with Charlie and M-Master D-"

"Girls don't play! Girls must be proper young ladies, not rambunctious wild vixens!"

The plump nanny spat at the six year old.

"Suppose you had fainted, suppose you had caught your death! What would your father make of me eh? He'd chuck me out of your home, he would! Wouldn't that be a grateful way to repay your kind old nurse for looking after you?"

As she spoke her grip tightened on Caroline's arms so much that Caroline whimpered in pain, but to no avail, the stronghold did not lessen. She looked around in vain for a sign of her elder brother or his playmates, but they had long since gone…for they were much faster with their longer legs and trousers instead of a heavy dress and corset.

"I'm sorry nurse."

Caroline said meekly seeing that no one would avenge her. But still stubbornness took hold, and she refused to remove her gaze from the old croon whose arms she was in. And even with her guilty pleading eyes turned on the elder, she also held a look of hatred and spite. At hearing these small apologetic words the nanny nodded twice, before releasing Caroline, taking hold of her left hand instead.

"Well you should be. You aren't a boy!"

The old woman began as they slowly made their way back to the manor. The nanny limping a little, and heaving great breaths that she had forgotten to apply a moment before.

"Though it might have been better if you were a boy, I've never heard of a gentlemen like Mr. Bingley having only one son to his name. A good son, no doubt, yes Master Bingly is quite a good son. Still yet though, its such a shame that there couldn't have been another. All the Bingley boys are so sweet tempered and good natured…and yet it never fails that every Bingley girl is a vixen! A terror! Somehow, God willin' I'll break it out of you though, you'll be a lady and compliment to dear late Mrs. Bingley if it kills me. That I swear."

They had reached the house now, and The old croon ushered young Caroline up the back stairway.

"Katie? Will you be a dear a get Miss Bingly cleaned up for dinner, I think I've had about my fill of her today."

"Yes ma'am. Come with me Miss."

And so the day proceded, with a highly uncomfortable dinner, in which Caroline was constantly reminded to sit up properly and wipe her mouth with her napkin, whilst her brother was consistently praised for his looks, talents, cheerfulness, and most of all his humbleness. But Caroline wasn't bitter towards her brother. No, on the contrary, Caroline wanted the approval of her brother more than anyone else, and loved him more than anyone else. Simply because he was the only one whom she knew really loved her. But it was more than that, Charles was sincere, all his praise was well deserved, for he truly was a remarkable boy.

* * *

Years past, and Caroline slowly subsided to the reality that she must become a lady. That she must never run, play, hunt, skip rocks, fox hunt, climb trees, or camp. She must instead play piano, read boring literature, sew tedious patterns, and paint silly pointless pictures. Every day was like a never ending drill. She was observed and reprimanded when her longing eyes cast towards the window. And so, slowly, very slowly, she gave up. Her sprit died, and she began to believe that perhaps she was wrong, completely wrong and needed to be corrected. She must marry, and no man would want to marry a tomboy. She was a strange alien female in a sea of men and she must mold her mind and alter her ways. So she learned to sew, and play piano, and paint, but none of it interested her, no joy ever became her. She became cold and distant. Hating the people who had made her this way. Hating anyone who was happy.

* * *

In her early childhood years, Caroline had harbored an enormous crush on Fitzwilliam Darcy. And he in turn had liked her as well. Master Darcy was over quite frequently for both Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were good friends, and colleges in London. So Mr. Darcy would often bring his children and his ward with him when he came, and in doing so Master Darcy and Charles had become the best of friends. Georgiana had likewise tried to become Caroline's friend, but where Georgiana liked tea parties, Caroline liked climbing trees. So Caroline attached herself to the boys. On one of there happy summer afternoons, before the dreaded nanny had snatched Caroline away from her utopian existence forever, an everlasting event in Caroline's mind took place. She had been five, Charles seven, and Darcy eight. Her brother had run down to the creek where George, Darcy and Caroline were sitting in a large oak tree.

"Master Darcy, why don't you ever talk to me?"

Black haired, black browed Darcy turned with a frown to look at his questionnaire. Caroline was straddling the limb next to his, the hem of her dress an inch deep in mud. And her red ringlets cascading in waves around her face. After a long pause he answered.

"Because your Bingley's sister, and I'm not supposed to like you. And you're a girl."

With that he turned back to the view in front of him. Deeply wounded by this remark, and yet ecstatic at the same time Caroline cried.

"I'm not a girl!" Darcy turned back.

"Yes, you are a girl, and your Bingley's little sister!"

"I am not little! And girls can't climb trees, and I can! Your sister's a girl and I'm not like her, am I?"

Caroline pouted her little red lips out daring him to disagree. After another pause, Darcy laughed. He laughed so hard and for so long, that he had to lean against the trunk of the tree to do so.

"May I ask, what is so funny?" Caroline said flustered.

"Nothing- nothing, you're right, you're nothing like my sister."

Darcy said recovering. Caroline beamed, but then asked suddenly"

"Do you prefer your sister?"

"I love my sister." Darcy said simply

"Oh."

"But I like you quite a lot."

And with that Darcy leaned in and chastely kissed Caroline on the lips. And from that day forward Caroline always loved Fitzwilliam Darcy.

However years later, as Caroline was molded, and reshaped, Darcy's eye strayed from hers. His hand did not brush against her own in church, or at dinner. And his laugh grew seldom. But believing that her old ways were completely in fault, Caroline simply assumed that she was not beautiful enough or talented enough for Darcy. And became even more determined, to win his heart again no matter how many changes she had to undertake. She began wearing outrageously frilly dresses, embroidering, and holding tea parties. Still though Darcy was indifferent. She tried shadowing him, taking on his own mannerisms, but the more she tried, the more he withdrew. Often at night Caroline would cry herself to sleep, she was surely the worst lady and no man would ever want to marry her.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it, the next chapter will be better, its just really late over here. Review.


	2. The Public Ball

**A/N: **I hope you like this chapter, please review.

* * *

** Bingley Manor- London**

Charles Bingley entered the house in a sprint. His smile lit his face showing all his pearly whites. His face glowed, and his hair was saturated in sweat. On ascending the stairs he nearly crashed into his sister who was at the same time descending.

"Good heavens, Charles! What on Earth has come over you?" Caroline Bingley said, affronted.

Charles only beamed brighter, if that was at all possible. And taking his sisters shoulders he said.

"Sister, I have just let out Netherfield Park!"

Caroline was completely taken aback. Netherfield Park? The abandoned country house? What had her brother been thinking? Another one of his wild hairs, no doubt. Her brother loved the country for its game and wilderness. Whereas all that the country meant to Caroline was, inadequate social gatherings and boredom. When she had been cut off from her preferred recreation of the outdoors, Caroline had found that the only way to keep herself from falling into utter boredom was to constantly gossip and communicate with other people. And she pursued this interest most diligently. Books were dull and time consuming, painting and piano playing- a chore. So all the country meant to her was more books and piano and less people, moreover, the people that were available for interviews were always entirely unacceptable. She was a lady, and as such, she must associate with other ladies, not ignorant country women. Wasn't it Mr. Darcy who always said if people are to socialize at all, they should at least do it with people of there own caliber. And now of course, Charles was going to want her to accompany him to Netherfield and host balls and functions. Well nothing could persuade her, Charles got himself into this situation and he would just have to lead it on his own.

"You rented Netherfield? The country abode in Hertforshire?" Caroline asked faying ignorance.

"Yes!" Charles beamed delighted, " And nothing would make me happier if you would join me in the country, Caroline, would you?"

"Charles, What possessed you to be so spontaneous? Haven't you had your fill of the country by now? I dare say you've been gone for a whole fortnight." But regardless of what she said, Charles only laughed and began to lead his sister down the stairs.

"My dear sister, how could anyone possibly have their fill of the country? I find it very pleasing. And I am surprised that you feel that way, of all people, you who used to play outdoors more than I" They were in the drawing room now and both sat on a divan.

"Well, I grew up Charles, and I hardly find the country pleasing, the social entertainment is dull, and the atmosphere is likewise." Caroline said attempting to alter her brothers mind.

"Oh but it won't be dull Caroline, Darcy's coming too! And the two of you together can surely enjoy each others company, if nothing else, you always did get along so well. And I don't know what I shall do without you, you can throw all the balls you like, and the library is extensive."

"You know I don't like to read Charles." But Caroline's mind was already changed. Darcy was going. Darcy would be there. Darcy who detested parties, and detested the country and its people, which of course meant that he would be spending every moment with her at every social event. He would leach himself to her, and talk with no one else. He would dance with no one else. He would be completely hers. A rare smile lit Caroline's face.

"However, I couldn't possibly disappoint you Charles, and if you promise that you will condone to endless balls, then I shall I go." Charles face lit up again and he embraced his sister.

"I am so happy, and yes of course, you have my word, as many balls as you like."And so it came to pass that Caroline Bingley ventured to the country.

* * *

Approximately a week after their arrival at Netherfield, Charles had already promised a ball to the inhabitants of Hertfordshire. He had been gone almost every day to meet with the many residents of the town. This wouldn't have bothered Caroline if it did not also take Darcy out of custody. With Charles gone, Darcy spent all most every day out on the grounds shooting game, or locked away in the library where talking to him was a waste of breath. So all that Caroline could do was wait longingly for the first ball, where she might at least hold conversation with Mr. Darcy, at last.

The day of the ball finally arrived and Caroline was amused to find how many rumours had circulated about them before it. Still she was completely unimpressed with the society and strove to be Darcy's constant companion. He danced every dance with her, just as she had hoped, and he talked only with her and her brother. Not that her brother was available much for conversation, for he was completely consumed with the eldest Bennet girl, who was by far the handsomest girl in the room. Caroline hoped that he remembered himself later, and this infatuation would pass, but for right then, she couldn't have been happier that her brother was occupied and had left her to contend to Mr. Darcy.

"So Darcy, what do you think of this country affair? It is quite different from home, is it not?"

"Yes." came the reply, as Darcy and herself held their usual post by the back wall.

Caroline smiled lightly, and reeled her mind for something else to consume Darcy in conversation with.

"Charles certainly seems to be enjoying himself." Caroline said of her jubilant brother. Who was dancing his seventh dance with Miss. Bennet.

"Yes, indeed, with the only moderately attractive woman present." This came like a stab to Caroline's heart. Once again she was not pretty enough for Darcy. She lightly touched the feathers she had put in her fiery hair, nothing would ever please him. But then hurt turned to hate as her eyes sought out Miss Bennet, _a common country girl more attractive than her_. She watched as the blonde, laughing, happy creature danced her brother around the floor. Her eyes scanned her clothes, they were atrociously simple garments, with no style about them at all. Then she looked at the other Bennet girls who were all acclaimed for their beauty. The youngest, Caroline noted, was as silly as a girl could possibly be, giggling her way around the floor. The next youngest was no better. Then there was one girl who was possibly the plainest of all and danced with no one. And then there was a handsome brunette girl, who was surely the second oldest. She lacked the beauty of her elder sister, but seemed to have a bit more intellect about her. Fear immediately entered Caroline's heart: intellect, Darcy's stronghold. Surely he would not fall victim to these giggling country women as well, would he? She looked up at Darcy, only to find her worst fear, he was looking at the brunette with a most curious expression.

"The second Miss Bennet, I daresay, is also of considerable beauty." Caroline smoothed the words over slyly. "Do you not think so, Darcy."

But Darcy choose not to answer, and instead walked off to find Caroline's brother. Caroline looked back at the brunette, and watched her for almost the remainder of the evening. What could it possibly be that made such a simple girl, with so little prospects, so happy?


	3. A Most Brilliant Plot

**After the ball….**

"You may take down my hair now, Sophia." Caroline said simply to her maid.

"Yes, ma'am." The young cockney girl replied scurrying over to her ladies side.

Caroline sat in front of her vanity staring at her reflection. She was not stupid, she knew that she didn't appeal to Darcy, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why. Heaven knows, she always presented herself best to him, and never did anything outlandish or without thought to decorum. If fact she always studied her ways, so that she might come to Darcy in a manner that would please him best. And yet, he never turned his eye her way, everything she said to him seemed to fall on deaf ears.

Sophia began taking down her long auburn hair, and it fell around her face in gorgeous waves. But Caroline did not see the beauty in front of her, her mind only had one direction…Darcy. Caroline could not help but feel slighted. Tonight she had intended to be her night of victory over Darcy. A chance for him to finally notice her, but instead he had only had eyes for that simpleton Elizabeth Bennet. Though Caroline had to admit that there was something about the girl that was appealing. But still, the wretched girl had robbed her of her golden opportunity. And now as she sat in the glowing candle light with Sophia softly brushing her own flames her mind began to reel with a plan.

Caroline placed her long fingers under her chin as she thought. Like a modern film, images began to flash before her, of the ball, and of the people she had seen, of Elizabeth and Darcy. Then she stopped the video at her brother and Jane, gay innocent Jane. Jane would never refuse her anything if she asked her, if she could just talk with her and dissect her brain. Discover all she could of this Elizabeth and the family, and then uncover an ugly truth, then Darcy would secretly thank her a thousand times from preventing him from making a unseemly connection. Moreover, her brother would also benefit from the separation, and all would be amended, Darcy would once again be hers. Caroline smiled at herself in the mirror, everything would be fine. Turning to her maid she swatted away the brush.

"That's enough brushing Sophia, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were out to scalp me."

"I'm sorry, Miss Caroline." Her busty maid said timidly.

"Goodnight, Sophia." Caroline said curtly. Caroline's eyes followed Sophia until she had closed the door behind her. Relieved, and eager to carry on with her plan, she retrieved some paper and ink from her trunk and sat to writing.

_My Dear Friend_, (she began her letter, smiling at how warmly she addressed her. She knew it would be easy to get the girl to trust her.)

_If you are not so compassionate to dine to-day with me, I shall be most miserable. For I am stuck at Netherfield with nothing to do and no one to converse with. Come as soon as you can on the receipt of this. My brother and Mr. Darcy are to dine with the officers. _

_Yours ever, _

_Caroline Bingley. _

Reading it over once, Caroline beamed in triumph, if all went well her whole party would be packing to leave in a few days time. She could never have guessed what would happen instead.


	4. Jane Faints

A/N: Hey everyone. I hope you are enjoying my story. In case you were wondering I am mirroring the movies characters, with my timetable from the book. Thanks for reading and please review.

**11:37am Netherfield….**

Caroline Bingley couldn't have been more delighted when the butler announced Jane Bennet, but her delight was extinguished when she witnessed her herself.

"For heavens sake, Miss Jane, did you ride here in an open carriage?"

The rain outside was still pouring, down at Netherfield when Jane arrived, beating away at the windows behind Caroline. Jane stood in the entrance to the parlor, shivering with cold, and dripping with water. Against her whishes Caroline was overcome with guilt and sympathy, yet she still thought the beauty was stupid for bringing an open carriage.

"No, I rode horseback." Jane managed, her teeth chattering.

Caroline's brow furrowed, and then suddenly comprehension dawned. This had all been part of a plan. Not created by Jane of course, the girl would never think up something so conniving, still, this only proved further what a backward family she was a part of.

"Um, forgive me, but could I possibly dry-perhaps could I just dry my hands." Jane said meekly, obviously unaccustomed to asking favors for herself. Caroline suddenly remembered herself.

"Oh! Do forgive me, yes of course, you may use my changing rooms, and my maid will draw you a hot bath. As for clothes, you may you use mine for now." Caroline looked her soggy company's figure over, as if to make sure Jane was thin enough to fit into her clothing.

"Y-You are too kind." Jane chattered.

Caroline stood and rang for her maid, and soon the girl was ushered upstairs by Sophia, who looked in love with her new mistress already. When Caroline was alone again, she put her head into her hands. What else could go wrong to foil her plans. Well, she thought positively, at least now she would have more time to get information out of the girl, for it was plain that Jane Bennet would have to stay the night. Just as Mrs. Bennet had predicted.

**An hour later…**

"Miss Caroline! Miss Caroline! Hurry! Miss Bennet has fainted!" Sophia bellowed from atop the grand staircase. Caroline, who had been having dinner alone in the dinning room, flew up the stairs after her maid. Running into her dressing room, she found Jane Bennet laying askew on the floor. She was covered in perspiration, and with nothing but a smock and a undone corset to cover her. Caroline blushed and instinctively averted her eyes, she had never seen another woman in such a state of undress. Still, seeing that Sophia was not at all bothered, and the urgency of the situation she forced herself to look back at the woman on the floor of her dressing room.

"What happened Sophia?" Caroline demanded of her maid. Sophia was kneeling on the floor beside Jane blotting her forehead with a cloth, she looked up at her mistress with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything, miss! I promise!" The young girl wailed in a fit. Tears streaming down her plain face. Caroline rolled her eyes, immensely annoyed.

"I understand that, I know you didn't make Miss Bennet faint, unless your appearance frightened her. So do please get on with it." Gasping a great sigh of relief, Sophia continued.

"Well, I knew she wasn't right when I was helping her wash. She seemed awfully sick, Miss. Then, when I was putting your corset on her, I guess I pulled a bit to tight, after all she doesn't have your frame. She kept saying that she was light headed. And then she just put her 'and on her 'ead, and she just fell over!" And I didn't know what to do, So I've gotten you." Wailing dramatically after this speech, Sophia too laid down on the floor beside Jane.

It was then that Caroline realized that she would have to take over the situation.

"Oh for goodness sake! Stop wailing, and help me."

Caroline crouched down and bent over Jane, and looked at her feverous face. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest, and she suddenly had a vision of Elizabeth Bennet laying on the floor in front of her. Banishing the thought from her head, she wiped stray blonde hairs out of the woman's face and placed her hand under her frame. Sophia sat up looking confused.

"Well!" Caroline edged her own impatiently, "Are you going to help me carry her to the bed or not?"

Wiping her eyes, Sophia crouched opposite Caroline and likewise placed her hand under the unconscious woman. Then with a combined effort they lifted Jane up. Carrying her to Caroline's bed they laid her down gently. Caroline was about to pull the covers up over her when Sophia suddenly protested.

"Miss, aren't you going to remove the corset first?" Caroline looked alarmed at her maid, and then back down at Miss. Bennet in front of her. For a moment she panicked, knowing that there was no way she could remove the corset especially with another person present. Then she remembered herself.

"Why of course not! That is, after all, your job isn't it?" Caroline smirked at her maid, and then she retreated back to the dressing room for the cloth Sophia had used on Jane's head.

Thankfully when she returned Jane was already covered with the blankets. Sitting on the edge of her bed, she resumed the job of blotting Jane's forehead.

"Forgive me, Miss, but is Miss. Bennet to stay in your bed tonight?" Sophia asked timidly. Caroline smirked and then turned on her maid.

"Yes, I shall sleep in Ivy Room. Miss. Bennet is to be given every comfort while she is here, is that understood Sophia? And when the men return, if she has still not recovered, you are to send for the local doctor."

"Yes, ma'am." And so having nothing better to do, Caroline situated herself next to Jane for the remainder of the afternoon. Finally Jane awakened, while Caroline had been blotting Jane's head again.

"Elizabeth?" Jane asked confused as she came to herself. Caroline blotted more diligently and attempted to smile her sweetest smile. Now that Jane was awake her plan must go back into action.

"No, dear, its Caroline Bingley." Caroline corrected, now blotting unnecessarily. Jane turned to look at her, and her eyes filled with guilt.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry for this inconvenience. I should be getting home immediately, I have encumbered you long enough." Jane attempted to sit up, only to be pushed back down by Caroline, who hovered inches above her. Caroline hesitated, taking in the beauty bellow her, she even felt a bit light headed herself. But then realizing what she was thinking quickly pulled away.

"Jane don't be absurd!" Caroline said seriously, "There is no way your leaving in this condition, you will stay at Netherfield until you are better. And if you'd like I'll have Sophia summon the doctor."

"You are so generous Miss. Caroline, but I am afraid I will feel a terrible imposition." Becoming a little annoyed by Jane's sincere humbleness and goodness Caroline stood.

"Nonsense, now I will have Sophia bring you up some supper, for I am sure you are hungry. And I will also tell her to bring you some paper and ink, in case you wish to write your family of your condition," And she couldn't help but add, "for I am sure they are very concerned about your whereabouts." With that Caroline turned for the door.

"Oh how shall I ever repay you for your kindness Miss. Caroline." Caroline smiled slyly to herself. _You shall tell me everything there is to tell about your family and your other connections, tomorrow. _

"The only way you could possibly repay me, is to get well." At the door she turned. "Oh Jane, My brother will, of course, desire to see you, shall I send him up when he arrives?" Jane blushed at this confirmation of his attraction to her, and pulled the covers up around her face.

"If he desires it, and doesn't mind exposing himself to contamination. Then his visit would be welcome." Caroline put on another smile and closed the door behind her. On the opposite side of the door, her sweet smile turned to a sly one. Perhaps this 'imposition' was working out better than she had thought. Jane Bennet would now be obligated to tell her anything and everything she could about her family. Moreover, perhaps her constant attention to Miss. Bennet would show Darcy what he was missing. And as she made her way down the stairs Caroline was aglow with pride and pleasure.


	5. Breakfast at Netherfield

**Morning at Netherfield. **

By morning, the entire household at Netherfield was focused around Jane Bennet. Everyone was wishing both for her fast recovery, and for her continued stay. For it was hard to be around Jane and not be partial to her, she was very likeable. Caroline Bingley was even having a difficult time remembering her dislike for the girl. Jane was polite, friendly, and humble, never arrogant or rude, always thinking of others before herself. She was always willing to comply to any idea no matter how radical, as long as it pleased those who asked for it. This made her, over all, hard to resist, as well as (Caroline thought) hard not to take advantage of. For it was the same reasons that drove Caroline to like her, that drove her to dislike her. Jealously was one reason for her animosity towards Miss. Bennet, but mainly it was Jane's naïve appeasing mindset as well as her shy and reserved attitude. Very annoying characteristics to Caroline. So it was with only half a guilty conscious that she probed Jane Bennet's brain for facts as soon as she awoke that morning.

Jane had not improved in the night, wearing only a smock to bed had only chilled her more, and she now had a sore throat and a head ache. Caroline had immediately entreated her victim to write to her family, for apparently it had 'slipped her mind' the day before. Caroline raised her eyebrows at this declaration, it had no doubt been her own brothers influence that had caused Jane to let her beloved family slip her mind.

Yes, almost immediately after Caroline had quitted the sick room, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had returned to Netherfield. And of course Bingley had bounded up the stairs like a love sick puppy when he heard who rested in Caroline's room. Moreover, Charles Bingley did not show his face downstairs for almost the remainder of the evening. He probably wouldn't have come down at all, had Caroline not informed him (a little harshly) that Jane needed her rest, and that she was not at all presentable for male company. At this announcement the love sick puppy turned scarlet and crawled down stairs with his tail between his legs. Caroline was very glad at her minor achievement of prying her brother away from Jane, and relaxed comfortably for the remainder of the evening knowing that no one was swooning Jane Bennet, and that the downstairs would not be so devoid of conversation.

But by morning, Caroline could proudly boast that she had at last uncovered some dirt on the Bennet family. She had learned that the Bennet's had an uncle that lived near cheapside (which of course was unfashionable because it was a commercial London neighborhood.) She had learned that Mrs. Bennet had come from a family with a much lower station than the Bennets occupied now. She also learned that Elizabeth Bennet despised cards and was an avid reader. Pleased with her newfound information, and begging Jane to rest, she again quit her bedroom and headed back down stairs.

**Breakfast at Netherfield. **

By this time it was already well into the morning, and Miss. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were enjoying their breakfast of tea, coffee, and toast with marmalade in the breakfast parlor. Charles was sitting with Jane again, much to Caroline's agitation. But other than that Caroline thought things were running smoothly, she had already divulged her new knowledge to Mr. Darcy, who (as best she could make out) seemed rather interested by the new information. And she sat contently nibbling at her breakfast, and casting longing glances at an indifferent Darcy. That's when it happened. They say that odd things happen when you least expect them, well that was certainly true, for Caroline was not in the least prepared for what was about to happen to her. Up until then she had always thought she knew a bit about what she wanted. She wanted Darcy, love, security, money, and social connections. Well that isn't exactly what she had wanted as a girl, but again, she thought her old childhood ways of thinking had been abominable and wild. But little did Caroline know that in a few minuets everything she had ever thought she'd wanted came into question.

So as Caroline sat idly munching at her toast, she was surprised when the doorman announced…Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Sure Caroline was surprised, she had not expected any company, let alone another Bennet, but if she was surprised then, it was nothing to what she was about to be. Caroline had only time to cast a confused look at Mr. Darcy before she entered. And then it was amazing that Caroline didn't drop her tea cup.

Elizabeth Bennet walked into the room, with- how shall we say it- an unsurpassed air of womanly splendor. Her cheeks were flushed, her brilliant eyes sparkled, and a hint of a dimple at her mouth. Her long chestnut mane fell down to her breast with only a bit around her face pulled back. She look exuberant, the living image of a pagan goddess. Caroline's mouth fell open and her stomach felt suddenly sickly, Goosebumps appeared all over her flesh and she lost all rational thought. Then like a jolt of reality Darcy suddenly stood, the chair screeching violently, Caroline's gaze was broken and the spell lifted. Caroline glanced at Darcy for only a second, not even comprehending what he was doing, she was still amazed and eagerly turned back to the sight before her. Then she realized that something must be said.

"Good lord, Miss Elizabeth, did you walk here?" Caroline asked her, thanking god that her voice was unchanged.

"I did." The goddess answered smiling slightly, Caroline suddenly felt weak, her mind was numb and she could think of no reply, so following Darcy's suit she said nothing and just savored the moment.

Seconds rolled past, then Elizabeth spoke again, her voice ringing across the breakfast room.

"I'm so sorry, how is my sister?"

"She's upstairs." Darcy ventured. Caroline continued to stare, glad that Darcy had answered.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said.

She sounded a little amused, then she looked at both of them one last time and departed. When the door closed, Caroline suddenly remember herself.

"My goodness, did you see her hem? Six inches deep in mud, she looked positively medieval." Then picking up her tea cup, she hid behind it reflecting on what she had just witnessed and felt. There was no doubt about it, no matter how wrong, or how problematic, or improbable, Caroline Bingley wanted Elizabeth Bennet.


	6. The Goddess's Stay

After breakfast had commenced, Miss Bingley joined the sisters. She had finished as quickly as was acceptable according to procedure and decorum, but she longed with her every fiber to join them in the sick room. A new and feverish sensation had once again inhibited Caroline's body like never before, since she was a small girl running in the rain. She was suddenly free from some enclosure, a wild horse running through open fields. Her eyes were distant and filled with sparkle, looking much like the rampant sea. None-the-less, her brother failed to notice her change of mood, and Darcy only gave her one suspicious look before he himself went back into his state of solitary reflection. Caroline was sure the same rushing feeling must have been taking over his own body at that very moment. But, her mind had little time for Darcy, as she waltzed over her memory again and again, Elizabeth, Elizabeth. She didn't analyze the ethics of what she felt, or even what it meant, all she knew was that she wanted to be in the goddesses presence again. And soon she was. Up the stairs and in her Netherfield bedroom she kneeled at the nymphs feet attending her sister with every morsel of her being. Every kind word, and touch she could deliver to Jane she did, with constant looks at Elizabeth for approval. She noticed at first Elizabeth watching her suspiciously, and this curdled something hard in Caroline's gut but she kept up her mission. Jane was of course "very much obliged", "honored", "most grateful," and a thousand other things that washed over Caroline without affect. She just wanted to savor the moment as long as possible. Until Darcy entered, and then the entire scene suddenly became ridiculous to Caroline, utterly and disgustingly ridiculous.

She wondered if she was catching Jane's fever, she wondered what on Earth had possessed her to think in such a way, and even if she was dreaming. Such extreme feelings in one day seemed to be too much for Caroline to handle, and she decided to go and call the doctor. Halfway out of the door, Darcy stopped her, taking her by the arm, in the first time in a decade.

"Caroline, I will ride to the doctor it will be much faster than you posting a letter." Caroline simply stared at him, suddenly really doubting if this were reality. But because her answer was so hesitate, Darcy swerved on the spot and took off down the stairs. She watched him go, down the stairs, in his black cape and leather boots. He seemed like the messenger Hermes, Greek God, son of Zeus, Elizabeth's perfect suitor. The red heads nose wrinkled slightly at him, as his cloak billowed over the last stair. She wished he didn't try to be so gallant, and mysterious. She looked slowly back at the closed door to her bed room. Hearing the soft chatter of feminine voices inside. She knew she didn't have to go back in. With the gentlemen gone, she could do whatever she wanted, they didn't need her in there. She placed her hand lightly on her stomach, it was still fluttering. She contemplated her decision which felt so crucial to her. Like it was a life altering dynamic moment. The ticking of a clock in a empty room weighed on her conscious like death. She thought of Elizabeth, she knew that Elizabeth's opinion of her was wavering in her kindness and attentiveness towards Jane. Just as she had anticipated. Caroline didn't like feeling like this was all part of a plot, or game, why couldn't things just be simple? Why couldn't it just be a simple choice to go in the room or not? Suddenly she stepped out, her foot crossing the threshold as her hand turned the knob. Her heart pounded the clock ticked, the moment locked. And suddenly she was in the room, all other heightened sense gone, the choice made.

The women looked up at Caroline, who thought she saw slight disappointment in Elizabeth's eyes, but none in Jane's. Caroline looked down at the floor, feeling like she was intruding. But then this was her bedroom. And so kneeling back down beside Jane, she commenced her cooing and attentions trying with all her might to say as little as possible to Elizabeth and to look at her even less. Within the hour the doctor came.

Which Caroline thought must have been some sort of record, but she gave all the credit to Darcy for mobilizing him. For the doctor looked extremely frazzled, and shaken. Caroline smirked at seeing him, she wouldn't have been surprised if Darcy had threatened him. And now Caroline completely understood why Darcy wanted to go and fetch him himself. Admiration for her star crossed love crept back into her bones for the first time since the initial ball. And she also couldn't help but notice as he stood in the room with them all, that he looked at her more, smiled at her even! And spoke a few words directly to her. Caroline tried to recall what she could have done to make him change so in such a short period. Of course she realized that he didn't "care" for her, but still less that two hours ago he had been colder than prison stone. She wondered if it was her constant attention to Jane? Or if it was simply…Elizabeth's presence. Caroline looked guiltily at Elizabeth as she stroked her sisters hair. Then at Darcy, his dark eyes on the fair brunette watching her every move. He certainly did seem more appeased. Happy, which was an emotion she hadn't seen him in a long time. Jealousy towards Elizabeth and pride in her swelled at the same time in her bosom. But Caroline hardly noticed what she was feeling in all the chaos of the happenings.

The bald doctor, finally, after an hours tiring examinations exclaimed that Jane had a violent cold, which Caroline thought was rather obvious. He advised bed rest and droughts, sheepishly to Darcy, before scurrying off and out of his sight. Darcy too left in a sudden storm, saying something vague about Charles and a Mr. Peacock, or it might have been an actual peacock, no one was sure. Caroline had Sophia bring up an extra chair for Elizabeth, and some bread, biscuits, jam, and tea. Caroline could tell that Elizabeth was warming towards her, and the two began to talk at ease. Caroline reframed from asking personal questions, which she did as a sort of peace offering to someone divineh long black eyelashes, and shaded half open lids.

Jane was more of a safe subject, which Elizabeth and Caroline twisted over and over until they had ran out of things to say about her ailment. In fact Caroline remembered very little of what they actually did say to one another, because the entire time she had been in a trance. A trace in Elizabeth's eyes, which though brown were bright and large with bright green and brown speckles around the iris. Strangely, to Caroline, Elizabeth didn't appear to grow tired of, whatever it was that they were talking about, and Caroline noticed that Elizabeth held her own gaze almost as steadily, this made Caroline's butterflies return and occasionally she even fidgeted and lost her train of thought-getting tongue tied, which never ever happened.

When three o'clock struck, Elizabeth jumped to her feet as if she had been hit with a rod of lighting. She looked at Caroline, who stood also, for a long hesitant and anxious moment. Caroline's stomach caught again. Then slowly Elizabeth turned to her sister.

"You are so kind, Miss. Bingley for letting me stay here so long…I have taken so much of your day…I really must be going." Miss Bingley's heart sank, and she felt defeated. Looking at Jane she tried to think of an excuse as to why Elizabeth could stay, but she felt that any from her might seem inappropriate. And so she bitterly offered her carriage.

"If you must go, Miss Bennet then you must, of course, take my carriage."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary, I walked here and I can certainly walk back." Caroline raised her eyebrows, the woman certainly was stubborn and she envied the girls ability to have an excuse to walk at all outside, still…six miles in one day, and in a rainy cool one at that. Besides she could hear the weariness in Elizabeth's voice.

"Nonsense, you'll take the carriage and we'll hear no more of it." Said Caroline defiantly. Elizabeth turned around and looked at Caroline, a long slow look that seemed knowing. In fact the entire atmosphere of the room seemed electric, Caroline was sure that Elizabeth could feel what she felt, as well as even Jane, who was worse, and half asleep.

"Alright, if you insist. But really it is all too kind. You've done so much for Jane here." Caroline simply couldn't stand any more of the pouring humble thank you's. She stepped forward, and placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm lightly.

"You don't need to carry on, it was a pleasure to look after you sister, she is the best guest that I've ever entertained, sick and all. And giving you the carriage for a three mile journey is really no inconvience I promise you." The words were sincere, which surprised even Caroline.

For it was then that she realized, she couldn't remember the last truly sincere thing she had ever said. The realization scared her a little. And she sort of froze in her place. As if she had said too much. Elizabeth watched her, her brown earthy eyes reading Caroline's catching the truth in the iris's…she could see past them into Caroline's mind and her spirit. It was unsettling. Then the moment was broken by Jane, who had sat up violently and suddenly.

"Elizabeth, no you- your not thinking of leaving already are you…you can't…you'll catch cold…and mother, oh please don't go Elizabeth."

Her speech was slightly slurred and Caroline knew that she wouldn't have made such a request as that had she not been thinking clearly. But Caroline used the weak spot as a platform to work off of.

"Your sister is right Miss. Elizabeth. You must stay here with us, you're more than welcome and it is much to chilly and- and dangerous for you to be out and about." Caroline tightened her grip decidedly on the woman's arm.

Elizabeth looked like she didn't need much persausion, but still there was a far away look in her eye, as if she knew that she shouldn't.

"Well, my mother-"

"Your mother can part with you for one night can't she?" Caroline all but snapped, and then added softly, "Besides your sister needs you."

Elizabeth's eyes looked at her suspiciously, as if trying to find a motive. Then her brown eyes traveled to where Caroline's hand rested still on her arm. Caroline blushed depite herself and pulled it away quickly. Their eyes locked again briefly,

"Jane do you want me to stay?" Elizabeth asked her sister who watched them in a haze. But even in her sick attitude Jane still managed a meek and proper answer.

"I always appreaciate your presence sister, but I woudn't want to inconvience Miss Bingley anymore than necessary after she has been so kind to me."

"Well that settles it then, you are to stay." Caroline said feeling rather impatient, and yet delighted that the events had turned thus. "Miss Elizabeth I shall take the pleasure in showing you to your rooms, I'll have Sophia bring you up some wash water and fresh clothes, you can of course wear mine, and you'll need some pen and ink too, Jane lie down or you'll be worse still," She said all this while ushering Elizabeth out of the room, Elizabeth followed suit looking very confused and even more aloof and suspicious, which only made Caroline speak faster. "You'll stay in the Garden room, its lovely really, done in a light green almost Austrian style, but still with its English touches. Patriotism these days counts for so much, don't you think? Oh yes dinner will be at five o'clock, so make sure you are ready by then, you can see your sister any time, obviously she is just down the hall, and here's your room."

Caroline opened the white paneled door leading into a splendid room, with four open windows overlooking the hills and more lovely part of the park. Caroline proceeded to show her around it, trying desperately to find some common ground. She was also quite miffed, because she could sense that intellectually Elizabeth was quite out of her league, just like Darcy. Financially, she was obviously the superior, but money seemed to be of little importance to Elizabeth Bennet. In fact all the proper lady like things seemed to be of little interest to her. Caroline watched her, wondering what the girl did like. Elizabeth made her way to the window, and looked out longingly. Caroline stopped talking, taken in by the scene before her. No words, just calm tranquility. The sun was lowering in the azure sky, while orange rays filled the room with warm air and warm hues. Elizabeth was lighted up before it, shinning in all her splendor, her long brown hair blowing behind her. Caroline, wanted badly to share it with her, but she didn't know how. She felt deep in her gut that she was isolated from her, and the entire moment.

Caroline approached the window herself and leaned upon the frame. Feeling very defiant. The breeze was nice, and the sun pleasant. Caroline looked at the goddess girl before her, trying to remain critical and formidable.

"You sister has a very agreeable countenance." The remark was lame, and seemed to ruin the moment. Elizabeth looked at Caroline with immediate disslike rekindled in her eyes.

"Yes, she is certainly remarkable, there is no need for dishonesty in her for her thoughts are always pure and good." Elizabeth said defensively, looking back out of the window. Caroline looked as well. Pretending for an instant that they were friends simply having a chat together on a lazy afternoon.

"Are you suggesting that you yourself have no such purity of thoughts?" Caroline said sardonically. Elizabeth's defense flared again.

"I think it a very rare thing, indeed, to have completely good and kind thoughts without any sort of judgment or doubt."

"No doubt," Caroline said slyly, looking back out the window, she didn't know why she was playing this game.

It was so automatic now, like a safety blanket, she could never revel her true self to Elizabeth. It was just so much easier to be disliked, superficial, and indifferent, than to be real and have friends and be passionate. Especailly when one had done it for years out of broken bitterness. But still there was much to be admired, and envied in Elizabeth's person.

"And would you consider it a fault or a virture to be so generous to everyone, like Miss Jane?" Elizabeth hesitated, for a long moment.

"Only in kindness can you win the hearts of those most consider lost." The words washed over Caroline, and numbed her very core.

She could feel the thudding of her own heart, and she wished that Elizabeth would see that she herself needed wasn't lost. Caroline looked determinedly out of the window, to hide the feeling in which she felt: the blatant desperation.

"And you yourself, don't follow this philosophy?"

"No, and if I said I did I would be a hypocrite, for only the trusting can be so patient and carry the will to help others in such a way. I'm afraid I am not that trusting. So no, I don't consider it a virtue for Jane, because in her good trusting heart there is so much more room to be hurt. I would consider it a gift more than anything but not all gifts are good."

"You sound like a philosopher yourself." Caroline smiled, and it was a genuine smile. Elizabeth looked down at her in the golden light, and smiled back. Laughing with her.

"Well I do try." Their eyes locked again, and the smiles faded, each lost in the others. "Why do you-" Elizabeth began, and then Sophia entered. The two jumped away from each other like they had just been burned by hot irons. At least Caroline thought they both jumped, but later she wondered if it had really just been her that jumped.

"Sorry to startle you, but I went to your room Miss Bingley and you weren't there so I had to look for you, I didn't know-"

"Yes, yes, well now you know." Caroline said annoyed. "Sophia, fetch Miss. Bennet some bath water, and some fresh clothes, mine Sophia, and some ink and paper, oh and help her in any other way you can."

"I won't require that much, and really I don't have to wear your clothes, I could wear my sisters dress." Bitterness had flown back into Elizabeth's voice.

"Nonsense, your sisters clothes are still damp, it will be much more sensible for you to wear mine. Now to prepare myself, I shall see you at a quarter past six in the dinning room."


	7. After Dinner Loo

**A/N:**Hey guys, most of this chapter, or at least most of the dialouge is taken directly from the book. Sorry, they won't all be like this, but if you haven't already noticed I am trying to weave a story around an already formed story, without changing much just adding a subplot. Tell me if you like it. Thanks for reading.

* * *

****

_**Elizabeth's POV.**_

_However, Elizabeth did not wear Caroline's clothes to dinner, a servant was dispatched to Longbourn, to acquaint the family with the stay, and bring back a supply of clothes. And as promised, at half past six, Elizabeth was summoned to dinner. The entire party was present this time, Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, and herself. Jane was by no means better, and upon hearing this Caroline repeated three or for times how much she grieved and how shocking it was to have a bad cold, and how excessively she disliked being ill; and then thought no more of the matter. And her indifference towards Jane, when not immediately before her restored Elizabeth to the enjoyment of all her original dislike._

**Caroline's POV.**

After dinner, Caroline felt intierly flustered. Darcy had gone back to his cold isolation, and Elizabeth only talked of Jane or nothing else. Caroline had tried to appease her, she had talked, it seemed, endlessly of Jane. Oh how odious ailments were, and how she herself hated to get them, and more. But unless she was speaking melodramatically about a cold Elizabeth would not hear it. Caroline felt herself becoming annoyed with the country beauty, and annoyed with her self for ever fancing her. If, Caroline thought, you could even call it that, she dared to think that all it was strong admiration. By the end of dinner, she had indeed fully convinced herself that Miss Bennet was altogether aragant and in her own way a snob, and that any "affection" that Caroline might have felt for her was simply because she had thought she had respected her drive, passion, and beauty. Which were so different than her own. In fact the moment that dinner was over Caroline began abusing Elizabeth.

"Goodness, her manners are lacking aren't they? She has a certain unique combination of pride and impertinence in her air, that doesn't suit her situation or the rest of her character. She has no style, no-taste!, no-beauty!" Caroline said bitterly to the rest of the table, as if she was helping them in a mystery she had solved. So that they may no longer be deceived.

"I think her a lovely girl, and her sister is as well, if not more so." Bingley said shyly. Darcy said nothing but simply sat, a degenerate member of their table.

"Oh Charles, you always think with your heart and not your head."

"Which he should not be reprimanded for, the heart is often the wiser." Darcy said philosophically. Caroline suddenly became desperate.

"She has nothing in short to recommend her, but being an excellent walker." Caroline said sarcastically, her mind reeling back to the scene her and Darcy had witnessed that morning. And Caroline's face flushed hot. She drank her water slowly. Then placing it back on the table, she decided that the scene was another trick just like the rest of the girl, and she would force herself not to think of it in such a manner. "I-I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked-almost wild." Like a forest nymph, Caroline's mind echoed back to her, but the thought made her angrier. And she glanced at Darcy through the corner of her eye. He was staring at her, with black knowing like eyes. Her eyes jumped off of him with lighting speed, to Charles who was sitting also staring, though less accusingly. Caroline imagined that he gussed as well, and that he was only being sympathetic, but Darcy, Darcy held the dangerous power in his hand of knowledge. Caroline felt light headed and she stood up suddenly.

"Oh its hot here, why don't we play at some cards…loo? Shall we play loo gentlemen?" The men stood, glad to have an alternative occupation to eating. Though their party was small, cards would be pleasant in any numbers on such a weary evening. "Shall we play high? I am feeling daring." Caroline said, her voice higher than usual, she felt Darcy look at her on those words. As they sat up the game Cahrles asked.

"Do you really think that Miss Eliza Bennet is so dreadfull as you paint her? I find her rather charming, don't you Darcy." The tension peaked, as all eyes turned to Darcy. He looked at Caroline briefly,

"I do not know her well enough to make a real assessment of her character. However, from my observations she seems to be stubborn, intelligent, from the lower middle class, with an indifference to many segments of decorum, and with fine bright eyes." Both Caroline and Bingley looked surprised by his words, Caroline even gaped a little.

"Well fine eyes and intelligent maybe, but I could hardly keep my countence this morning. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold? Her hair so untidy, so blowsy!" Caroline said passionately, trying hard to make Darcy disslike her, and well as herself. "And her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain," It was a comlete exaggeration but Caroline felt as if she could not control the words she spoke, " and the gown which had been let down to hide it not doing its office." Bingley shuffled the cards thoughtfully.

"Your picture may be exact, Caroline," Bingley said after he shuffled, "But when I saw her later this morning, all of this was lost upon me. I thought Miss Elizabeth Bennet looked remarkably well. I assure you any dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice." Bingley smiled blushing. By this point Caroline was determind, turning upon Darcy she said,

"You observed it, Mr. Darcy, I am sure." Caroline thought he would have to have been daft not to notice ever spot of her petticoat since he stared at her at pointedly as he did this morning. Something in the back of her mind said, so did you Caroline. She knew that Darcy would not waver though, just looking at him, she knew how he approved of the nymph and her walking, and her passion with all his heart. She turned over a thousand ways to disaude him, nothing came to mind, then Georgiana! "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see-say your sister make such an exhibition." It in no way tied into the topic, but she knew it was effective, she saw his face change, and the brief horror of imagining Georgiana in such a state of unreserved beauty and excellence. She smiled to herself, she won that.

"Certainly not." He said stoutly. Caroline smiled fully, and continued keeping Georgiana as the example.

"To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone!" She caked it on, watching Darcy intently, trying to show him her idiocy. Perhaps she did this, because self consciously she knew she could never win Elizabeth, so she couldn't bare to lose Darcy who she had a much, much more realistic chance with. "What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum." Darcy sat quite, and Caroline was almost positive she had swayed him.

"It shows an affection for her sister that is very pleasing," Said Bingley. Caroline glanced in annoyance at her brother.

"Do you not think, Mr. Darcy, that that little adventure of hers at all affected your admiration for her fine eyes." Caroline said lightly, when what she really meant was "So do you still like her even after that insanity, or have you changed you mind."

"Not at all," he replied: "they were brightened by the exercise." A short pause folloed this speech, in which Caroline's short lived triumph seemed to crumble away in ruin before her. Desperatley she scaned her brain for any other subject that might persuade him otherwise. Suddenly she remembering the uncle in Cheapside, and she tried again.

"I have an excessive regard for Jane Bennet, she is a very sweet girl-and I wish with all my heart that she were well settled. But with such a father and mother, and such low connections, I am afraid there is no chance of it." The hint was full blown, but no response came from either party member. Annoyed Caroline turned to questioning, where she was assured some response, however vauge.

"I think I have heard you say Charles that their uncle lives somewhere near Cheapside?" Bingley shook his head in confusion.

"Well anyway, I know I heard it somewhere, isn't that capital." And caroline laughed heartily.

"If they had uncles to fill all of Cheapside," Cried Bingley throwing down his card hand angrily, "It would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it must very materially lessen their chances of marrying men of any consideration in the world," Darcy replied solemly. Caroline looked at him, ready to see some allegience in his eyes, but he did not even look at her, instead he stared at his cards with no emotion in his eyes at all.

"Indeed," Caroline said, "I cannot imagine myself if her place, I would certainly weep every day." Darcy's eyes flew up looking her up and down as if she were vermon.

"Caroline that's a horrid thing to say, simply because of her financial status and means, the family seems happy enough, and there is more to life than-than-marriage."

"What more is there for women Charles? Tell me, please, besides the option of spinster what other route in life to we have?"

"And supposing she doesn't want to marry, supposing she never falls in love, what is so wrong with spinsterhood if one chooses it." Charles said "I dare say, if I weren't so bad off on my own I might not ever marry myself."

"Charles, even you cannot pretend to be so oblivious to the fact that there is a large difference between spinster and bachelor."

"But women have an advantage too, all that is expected of them is to be accomplished, men have to do so much more grueling and-"

"And, writing business letters and hunting are grueling?" Caroline hadn't had such a argument with her brother since they were both young children.

"Do you think you could do them?" Charles asked half laughing half serious.

"Of course I do, I would love to be in your place! Always outdoors, always! Dare I step out and I might drop dead of a cold, a cold that takes us fair maidens so hard like poor frail Jane Bennet! Practically dying upstairs because she rode horseback in the rain. Do you think I enjoy having endless balls and parties, talking ridiculous nonsense and gossip to fat old toads in tiaras or floppy hats, no! But why do I do it, ah to catch a husband….my lot in life." Caroline's face burned with the revelation that had roasted inside of her for longer than she could remember. She don't know why she had chosen tonight to spill her desires, or why she felt so many unstable emotions in one day, but she knew who was causing it all…Elizabeth Bennet. Then feeling rather guilty for her most


	8. An Evening's Discourse

Sorry it took so long, I've been extremely busy with college work. Anywho...hope you like it. Please review, they make my day.

* * *

In the imitate wake of Caroline's outburst, whilst both Charles and Darcy stared in astonishment at her flushed face, footsteps were heard falling on the marble hallway outside. Quickly, as if on cue, all three of the party returned to their game of loo, with downcast faces, and wandering minds. Seconds later, Elizabeth Bennet entered the drawing-room.

"Ah, Miss Bennet, won't you join us? We've just been playing loo." Bingley ejaculated, a little too highly for his natural voice, and both Darcy and Caroline cringed to themselves on hearing it. Elizabeth hesitated, her brown 'fine' eyes taking in the scene before her. Caroline watched her with newfound contempt; it was obvious that Miss Bennet desired nothing so less as to join them at cards so why didn't she just say so? Caroline herself, had a yearning to leave the room post-haste and find a place to hide herself away for the remainder of the evening.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm afraid I would be quite a nuisance to your game, as at any moment I might take leave of decorum and bound off to rejoin my sister." She joked, smiling in such a way that her dimples showed fully in her cheeks. Caroline averted her eyes, and quickly added,

"Miss Eliza Bennet, despises cards. She is an avid reader, and has no pleasure in any thing else." Caroline said smartly, using her last card that Jane had given her, though now it seemed a silly point to play on. In fact, Caroline admired her despise of cards, she too, secretly hated the profession. Apparently though, Elizabeth took the comment in its most negative light for she promptly fired back,

"I deserve neither such praise nor such censure, I am not a great reader, and I have pleasure in many things." Caroline thought she stressed the word 'many' oddly, she glanced up to meet Elizabeth's eye. She was met with a look of challenge and defiance that stirred Caroline to the very core. She herself remembered what it felt like to be stubborn and passionate, and so she matched Elizabeth's fiery gaze. She had no idea how long they looked at one another thusly, before Charles spoke up, clearing his throat awkwardly first,

"-In nursing your sister, we are sure that you have pleasure," Bingley started, "and-I hope that it is much increased by seeing her quite well." Elizabeth waited the duration of his comment out before her eyes left Caroline's and turned, reluctantly, it seemed, to Bingley's. When they reached their new destination their possessor smiled warmly and thanked Charles with all her heart. Then noticing a small table of books beside the card table, Elizabeth made her way to them, everyone else in the room watched her go, as if all were so commanded by her presence. Indeed, Darcy was silent and watchful, never taking his eyes from the goddess herself. It was Charles, who remembered himself first,

"If those books are not to your liking, I will gladly go and fetch you others from our library, all the books that it affords if you like." Caroline's heart thudded loudly inside her chest. Why stop at books? She thought bring her the moon if she desires it, of course the moon has really nothing to boast next to Elizabeth Bennet. These thoughts embarrassed Caroline immensely, and she cast a quick conscious look at Darcy who was also looking guiltily, however, at the book titles that Elizabeth was examining. But Charles was still talking, "And I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow; and though I have not many, I have more than I ever look into." Elizabeth looked back on Bingley and smiled brightly and reassuringly,

"These are lovely, thank you." Lovely, Caroline's mind echoed and she shivered involuntarily. Still she wasn't sure if Elizabeth was just being nice, and sudden desire to defend their book supply came over her. Just as, she assumed, people of poorer stations might defend their monetary means to richer people. Caroline felt the need to defend their intellectual status to a girl far superior to her in that respect.

"I am astonished, that my father left such a small collection of books. What a delightful library at Pemberley you have Mr. Darcy." Darcy reluctantly withdrew his gaze from Elizabeth in order to answer Caroline. He to, however, seemed to be on the defensive.

"It ought to be good, it has been the work of many generations." He raised his voice a notch at the end and cast his eyes to where Elizabeth stood examining one specimen. Caroline smiled cunningly; it was a sight to be seen; the great Darcy trying to build himself up for another, a week before Caroline would have thought it inconceivable. She couldn't resist but press the issue on him, and see if he would take the bait.

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books." Darcy must have detected the sarcasm in her voice for his eye caught hers sharply and he replied thorough gritted teeth,

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in days such as these." Caroline's eyes widened and she goaded further,

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing that can add to the beauties of that noble place." Quite suddenly, Elizabeth set down her book, and moved towards the card table. She stationed herself between Bingley and Caroline, and rested her head on hand on the table to better observe the game. Caroline completely forgot what she had been saying to Darcy, and ended up staring wide eyed at him stupidly. The smell of Elizabeth was intoxicating, rose water, and something else, something musky almost that she couldn't quite place. A wry smile began to form around Darcy's mouth and he raised his eyebrows at Caroline, now goading her. Elizabeth's free hand which was lying on the arm rest of her chair moved forward and brushed Caroline's own arm. That was enough incentive to cause Caroline to burst out randomly,

"Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring? Will she be as tall as me?" Darcy still smiled slightly, but now he looked away from Caroline, and his eyes settled once again on Elizabeth. Jealously stirred in Caroline's heart but this time it wasn't for Darcy.

"I think she will. She is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller." Darcy's eyes flickered up and down Elizabeth approvingly, and Caroline suddenly hated him, and wanted nothing more than to claw his eyes out.

"How I long to see her again!" Caroline compensated with, trying desperately to distract Darcy's attention (and her own attention) to his sister which under normal circumstances usually worked. "I never have met anybody who delighted me so much. Her performance of the piano-forte is exquisite." Darcy said nothing but simply dealt his cards.

"It is amazing to me, how young ladies can all be so accomplished. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I never heard of a woman who wasn't accomplished."

"The word is, indeed, applied too liberally. I cannot boast of knowing more than half a dozen women who are truly accomplished." Darcy said stotically from without looking up from his cards." Elizabeth fidgeted in agitation beside of Caroline, her arm once again brushing Caroline's. And Caroline felt herself unconsciously leaning towards Elizabeth so that the contact might be more pronounced.

"Then, you must comprehend a great deal in the idea of an accomplished woman."

"Yes; I do comprehend a great deal."

"Oh, certainly," Cried Caroline, shuffling her cards in her hands, "A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages to deserve the word;" She recited the well remembered chasm of her younger years. She could still hear her nurse drilling it into her head. She chanced a sideways glance at Elizabeth, and was startled to see herself looking back at her as if she were actually the younger Caroline, free from her high society shackles. But Elizabeth, she realized possessed a trait that she, Caroline, had never had…what was it, she wondered, "And-something in her air…and manner of walking, and tone of voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half deserved." She finished in a near whisper, looking at Elizabeth intently, longingly, beseeching her to understand.

Darcy must have caught on to what Caroline was talking about for he added abruptly, "And to all this you must yet add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind through thorough reading. Elizabeth pressed her back into her chair, and looked from Caroline to Darcy a little disgruntled,

"I am no longer surprised to your knowing only six accomplished women, I rather wonder to your knowing any. I never saw such a woman, I never saw such capacity, taste, application, and elegance as you describe, united."

"Have you not?" Caroline asked suddenly, unsure of what prompted the question. Elizabeth brought her gaze back to Caroline's and rested them there. There was once more that electric feeling that Caroline had experienced in the guest room upstairs.

"No, I think such a woman would be a fierce thing to behold. It would leave no room for transgressions, or mysteries that are so essential to…love." Caroline's mouth felt very dry, and so she cleared her throat and reached for her water glass. Darcy and Bingley said nothing, Darcy was too busy observing the women, and Bingley, his cards. When Caroline looked away from Elizabeth to her water, Elizabeth stood up,

"I'm sorry, I must attend to my sister, I've been gone from her much to long as it is."

After Elizabeth had retired, Caroline frowned at the door through which she had exited,

"Eliza Bennet, seems to undervalue her own sex so that she might recommend herself, that seems to me a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly," Darcy said cunningly, "there is meanness in all the arts that women employ for captivation. Whatever bears affinity to cunning is despicable." Darcy held Caroline in a knowing gaze, to which Caroline had no response, but simply threw down her cards and with not so much as a goodnight followed Elizabeth out of the room.


	9. Darker Skies at Netherfield

The whole upstairs hall was dark and cold as Caroline glided carefully down it that evening. She hadn't intended to go back to her room after dinner, but then there was nothing else to do, and she had had enough of Darcy and her brother. The person's company whom she really desired had flown away, and Caroline had thought of nothing better than follow her. But when it came down to it, Caroline stopped in front of her old room where she was sure Elizabeth was sitting with Jane, she couldn't bring herself to knock and interrupt them. For one, she figured that it would annoy Elizabeth if Caroline seemed to be dogging her, and imposing herself of the sisters. Her long ivory fingers rested on the brass doorknob, and her auburn brow furrowed in thought. She could always turn around and rejoin the gentlemen at their game of loo, they might think she had just needed to relieve herself, or some other trifle. A draft came from under the door, and Caroline shivered in the dark, perhaps she would go to bed, after all. Elizabeth would still be at Netherfield tomorrow.

No sooner, had this resolution taken place than footsteps were heard on the hall. Muffled by the thick rugs, but audible none-the-less, Caroline froze at the sound of them. She did not want to be caught panting at a door like a dog in heat. A small silhouette materialized before Caroline could flee the scene, carrying a candle and coming straight for Caroline.

"Oh, good evening Miss Bingley, Miss." It was Sophia; Caroline released a great breath of relief, and then immediately became irritated.

"Sophia! What are you doing wandering around the halls, at this hour; don't you realize that Miss Bennet is ill? And needs her rest?" Caroline snapped, as her maid materialized before her. Sophia raised her shapely brown eyebrows at her mistress but didn't comment that Caroline was too wandering the halls, and indeed, talking rather loudly in front of Jane Bennet's room.

"I'm sorry Miss, I was only returning to bring Miss. Elizabeth Bennet a pillow, seeing as how she's going to be sitting up with her sister." Here Sophia held up a large white pillow as proof, and wagged it slightly in font of Caroline. Caroline couldn't help but smile, she had known Sophia since childhood and in that time she had gone from being the cockney girls friend and playmate to her evil tyrant. She was sure that Sophia would have long ago left her service, if she wouldn't have had to leave her mother (the Bingley's cook) behind.

"No, I'm sorry Sophia, I had no cause to snap, it was very kind of you to think of Miss Eliza Bennet." Sophia looked at Caroline suspiciously, but didn't try to move past her towards the door. Caroline supposed she was waiting for Caroline's explanation for being at Jane's door, or else waiting for her to offer to take the pillow in herself, neither of which Caroline wanted to supply. But Caroline was saved from saying anything to her maid, for at that moment the door to her old bedroom opened, and there in the doorway stood Elizabeth Bennet herself, flooded with candle light. Caroline had a sharp intake of breath. Elizabeth herself seemed startled to find them standing there, even though she must have known they would be there from their carrying voices. Her 'fine' eyes flickered up and down Caroline standing before her, caressing Caroline's cold skin like a warm lick of flame. But it was Elizabeth who shivered and hugged herself, she make a little 'Oh' sound before she tore her eyes towards Sophia.

"Sorry to have woken you Miss, if you was dozing, I just wanted to give you a pillow. I know those chairs can be stiff." Sophia said more quietly now that the door was open.

"Thank you, Sophia, and don't worry I wasn't asleep. My mind is too restless to sleep." Caroline was sure she meant that her mind was restless from worry for her sister, but she allowed a glimmer of hope that it might have been slightly restless on account of her.

"I can understand that enough, Miss." Sophia sympathized as she handed her the pillow. Elizabeth nodded, but otherwise no one moved. Finally Sophia cleared her throat, "Well I guess I'd better get off to bed, lots to do tomorrow. Goodnight Miss Elizabeth, I wish your sister a fast recovery, Good night Miss Bingley." They both wished her the same, and she scurried off down the hallway, taking her candle with her. Now the only light was from the open doorway where a single candle was burning by the proclaimed stiff chair, and the light from the moon outside the window.

A strange feeling settled over Caroline, she felt as if both women were relieved to be free of Sophia, and yet she felt annoyed and terrified. She tried vainly to meet Elizabeth's eyes which were intensely boring into her, but she settled for staring off out the window over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Is your sister better?" She asked her finally, and her voice was strangled and weak.

"I think so, its hard to tell." Elizabeth said quietly.

"Asleep?"

"Yes, thank God, she talks herself into a fever when she's awake. It took me forever to coax her into silence." There was amusement in Elizabeth's voice, and sisterly affection, and Caroline thought it would be safe now to look at her. Their eyes met with a mutual understanding, with an intense curiosity in each other, and a yearning to know more. Elizabeth shifted slightly, and glanced back behind her towards her sleeping sister. Caroline hesitated; she was trying to think of how she get Elizabeth alone so they could --talk. They couldn't go into Jane's room, for fear of waking the ill girl, and they couldn't very well continue to stand in the doorway with the draft. With one burst of courage Caroline exclaimed,

"Miss Eliza Bennet? I'd be much obliged if you would come sit with me in my rooms for a while, so we could talk. That is, if you aren't too tired." Elizabeth's head snapped back around and her eyes summed up Caroline's frame, and seemed to be trying to read her like a book.

"But my sister—"She began,

"Is asleep, there isn't anything more you can do for her at the moment. And you can always come back afterwards to check on her." Caroline stipulated. Elizabeth looked suspicious.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" It was an impertinent question, and Caroline couldn't help frowning at it.

"Miss. Eliza, I'd like to be your friend, I don't know any other young women my age here in Hertfordshire, and I find you intriguing." Elizabeth blinked at the last word, but still her eyes narrowed and her long eyelashes cast long shadows down her cheeks.

"Well if you wish it Miss Bingley, of course, I would be glad to talk to the person who has been so good to my sister." Caroline smiled, but it was her trained smile not a genuine one. Caroline led the way, sliding her hand along the wall to guide her to her newfound bedroom. She was annoyed with Sophia for not offering them her light. Finally she found it, and while she lit candles, and a fire in the hearth Elizabeth looked around the small sitting room, and finally took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs by the fireplace with a book in her hand from the mantle. Caroline sat in the opposite one, and her eyes turned to the book in Elizabeth's hand it was Camille.

Elizabeth held up the book to Caroline, "I've read this, have you? I found it very sad."

"No, I admit, I'm not a great reader. But, please, what's it about, maybe I'll make an exception." Elizabeth smirked as if she doubted that Caroline would do anything of the sort.

"Its about a wealthy woman who falls in love with a man well below her in financial means, and she leaves him, gets dreadfully ill, and then on her deathbed, he returns to her. She dies." Caroline was horrified.

"It sounds dreadful, I believe if I did read more, I would only select books with happy endings."

"That's funny thats what the woman says in the novel, but happy endings aren't always realistic. Besides the book proves that money isn't everything." Caroline felt once again as if she was being attacked, she saw Elizabeth's eyes go to her hairpiece and her London fashion dress. It wasn't often that Caroline felt self conscious in her expensive clothes, unless she was around Darcy. In fact, the similarity between her feelings for Darcy and Elizabeth were alarming. Caroline absent mindedly fiddled with a stray piece of her red hair cascading down from her hair piece, Elizabeth watched her.

"What was it you were going to ask me this afternoon by the window? Before Sophia interrupted?" Caroline asked abruptly. Elizabeth's breath caught and she sat down Camille.

"Was I going to ask you something? I'm afraid I don't remember."

"You started out 'Why do you,' and then Sophia entered." Caroline prompted eagerly. She had thought about those words all evening at dinner. Endless possibilities followed those words. Elizabeth fiddled with a ribbon on her dress.

"I don't know, I'm sorry Miss Bingley, I can be prone to forgetfulness. It was probably nothing of interest; I hope it hasn't worried you?" She goaded, and Caroline was sure she was daring her to press the issue further. How is it she reads me so? Caroline thought to her self, and looked away in fear. She knew that if Elizabeth was so perceptive she was sure to pick up on the strange 'feelings' that she was having.

"Oh, no its not that its worried me, it hasn't. I was merely hoping to finish our conversation from earlier. We were getting on so well. I really must teach Sophia to knock." Elizabeth scoffed,

"You speak of your maid as if she were a dog to be taught knew tricks."

"If she were a good maid, I wouldn't have to teach her anything. She's lucky I don't dispose of her, I won't because we were childhood playmates." Caroline said defensively, surprising herself for she never discussed her domestic responsibilities with anyone.

"Perhaps then, that explains why she feels so comfortable with you not to knock."

"You must be very lax with your servants, indeed, what a happy house you must live in where everyone goes from room to room, and not a knock or word of preparation given." Caroline said icily.

"Ah, but you forget our economical conditions, which I've heard Jane's described to you in great detail. We only have but one cook and one maid so there isn't much training and knocking to be done." There was a growing heat in the room not caused by the fire. Both women stared at each other, both as angry as cats.

"Is everything I say offensive to you Miss Eliza Bennet?" Caroline queried.

"No, not everything," Elizabeth said with a mock smile.

"I was hoping we could be friends."

"Were you? What a pity we shan't be able to be then."

"Why shouldn't we?"

"Jane will be well tomorrow, and we'll not impose upon you any longer." The mood changed. She was leaving, and for all their newfound amenity, they would both be sad to part, and they knew it. Elizabeth's eyes flickered towards the door.

"Speaking of Jane, I should probably go back to her now," She stood, and Caroline found she was standing too.

"Miss Eliza…"

"Would you please stop calling me that!" Elizabeth stormed her cheeks very red. Caroline froze; her hands gripped the back of the chair. No one had shouted at her like that since her old nurse, and suddenly Caroline felt like an awkward little girl again.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled looking down at her hands. Elizabeth took a step towards her, then hesitated, then retreated towards the door. Once she was safely beside the paneled door with her hand resting on the knob she spoke,

"I remembered what I was going to say earlier, I was going to say 'Why do you pretend to be someone you're not?' but you see that would have been impertinent of me, I'm glad I didn't get to say it after all." And with that she went through the door, that night while Caroline lay in bed staring at the ceiling she cried herself to sleep for the first time in her life.


	10. Early Rise

Nobody slept well that night at Netherfield: Jane from the obvious reason of her affliction of the head, Bingley from his affliction of worry for Jane, Darcy from his newfound affliction of lovesick for Miss Bennet, Caroline from her affliction of tears that kept her up most of the night, and Elizabeth from affliction with her company. The household servants didn't sleep well because, being very intuitive persons, they picked up on the ill manner of the house and were all afraid that they would be blamed for something. So it was not really surprising that everyone at Netherfield got up a little earlier than normal to begin their day. Caroline Bingley and Elizabeth Bennet were the first to rise and after they had dressed they each set out from their rooms to walk the corridors of Netherfield.

Lost in thought, Caroline and Elizabeth walked aimlessly through the dim hallways each thinking about what needed to be done that day and what had unfortunately conspired on the previous day. They walked slowly which caused their feet in their house slippers to make no sound on the carpeted halls; they rounded a corner.

"Oh! Oh Miss Bennet, forgive me, I'm sorry." Caroline had practically jumped out of her skin when the phantom of her dreams had suddenly materialized before her so unexpectedly on a less traversed hallway. It was only after she had said it did she realize that she hadn't actually apologized to anyone in years, if ever.

"Excuse me, Miss Bingley, I didn't think anyone else would be up…I hope I haven't kept you awake." Elizabeth said after composing herself; but from the look she was receiving Caroline could tell that Elizabeth knew very well that it had been exactly that that had kept her awake, and she thought Elizabeth enjoyed this fact.

"Not at all, I often take morning strolls; they help me clear my head."

"Really, hmmm? I find that morning strolls often cause more reveling than they do clearing." If Caroline didn't know better she would have sworn that Elizabeth was baiting her. She felt vulnerable without her feathers and jewels to hide behind, so she fidgeted with a strand of her lose hair.

"How is your sister?" She asked, quite correctly. However, Elizabeth's face showed a hint of amusement at the sudden introduction of a new topic and so said,

"Oh, so obviously the stroll has done its job by ridding your head of all of yesterdays somber events…my sister's health not included?" Caroline twisted her hair around her finger and placed her other arm protectively across her waist.

"I don't know what you're insinuating Miss Bennet, and frankly I don't care enough to try and find out,"

"Oh come, come, Miss Bingley, don't pretend you don't know?" Elizabeth said mockingly leaning in to Caroline slightly. Caroline took an instinctive deep breath, she could smell lavender soap on Elizabeth, which made her pleased because she knew it was the soap from her own room. Elizabeth was wearing her soap…wearing her. "I'm simply referring to your engagement to Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said confidently. The words took a moment to register with Caroline who was still holding her breath,

"What!?" She released. Elizabeth smiled encouragingly and took Caroline's elbow. The weight of her hand killed Caroline.

"Oh, you needn't be afraid to admit it to me, we are _friends_ after all." Elizabeth put a funny emphasis on 'friends' and then let her brown eyes drift down to her hand still clutching Caroline's elbow. Despite the pleasant distraction of Elizabeth's hand, Caroline could still tell when she was being made fun of. Annoyed she jerked her arm out from under Elizabeth's touch.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I'd prefer it if you left me out of your sordid country gossip." Elizabeth raised her eyebrows,

"So, then, am I to understand it that you're not engaged to Mr. Darcy?"

"What is it to you if I am or if I am not? What business is it of yours?"

"Oh, forgive me, I wasn't trying to be impertinent…I simply assumed that the information was solid. I was merely trying to congratulate you."

"What information? Who told you that Mr. Darcy and I were engaged?"

"Nobody, naturally," Elizabeth said with a grin,

"Nobody?" Caroline asked, perplexed.

"From the way you were acting, I thought it was obvious," Elizabeth said with a shrug. Caroline felt her whole face burning with embarrassment, there had only been one instant in her life when she had felt as humiliated and ridiculous as she did at that moment and it had been the first time she'd had to appear at a ball in a dress. Still, a fire ignited in Caroline's stomach, a dangerous one. She was seized with the desire to humiliate Elizabeth back…to get her back…to show her…to possess her. And so Caroline did the unthinkable, in the early daylight hours in an open hallway at Netherfield, Caroline shoved Elizabeth Bennet up against the wall and kissed her.

It was a hard bitter kiss, meant to be painful. Elizabeth was at first too shocked to do anything but then, quite unexpectedly, she was kissing Caroline back just as fervidly as Caroline was kissing her. Their teeth tore at each other's lips and their tongues dueled for dominance. Caroline's hands that had been used to pin Elizabeth's shoulders to the wall were now descending roughly down Elizabeth's arms to enclose upon her wrists, she brought the trapped wrists up to drape around her own shoulders. Elizabeth pulled Caroline closer to her and kissed her more forcibly in reply, occasionally letting a stray gasp escape from her lips. There was no time for thought, rational or erratic, only a desperate need in both women to conquer. Caroline brought her now free hands up to begin tearing at the buttons of Elizabeth's dress. Elizabeth began the same pursuit of Caroline's buttons, while Caroline's knee came up to hold Elizabeth firmly against the wall. The knee, however, turned out to have a duel effect; Elizabeth actually drew blood from Caroline's lip from pleasure when she felt the knee press into her. At first Caroline thought she had hurt her and was about to pull back but Elizabeth dug her nails into Caroline's chest and managed to say,

"Don't stop…please…" Elizabeth whispered against Caroline's bloody lips. So Caroline put her knee back, and more forcefully this time causing Elizabeth to groan. They had both managed to unbutton all the buttons by this point, and their dresses were sliding away to revel their under shimmies. Caroline stepped out of her dress without breaking contact from Elizabeth's mouth; she brought her full body up against Elizabeth's and pressed her knee full force into Elizabeth. Elizabeth responded pressing herself into Caroline, and entangling her hands in Caroline's hair.

"Oh my goodness!" came the shrill voice of Sophia from the other end of the hallway.


	11. An Uneasy Awakening

Caroline sat fully upright in her bed, her golden red hair falling in waves down around her.

"Oh my goodness! Miss Bingley, you're still asleep? The Miss Bennet's are awaiting your presence at breakfast, and both Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley have already had their repast."

Caroline was breathing heavily; memories from her dream were washing over her. She licked her lips; the taste of blood startled her.

"I'm sorry Sophia, I was having a nightmare. Please, bring me a wet cloth, my lip is bleeding."

Sophia scurried to the washbasin and dipped a square of fresh linen into the basin. Sophia approached Caroline's side with the dripping cloth in tote, tilting her head back gently. Her soft womanly hands made Caroline close her eyes, remembering the soft hands in her dream. Sophia bent her head down to closely examine the cut. Caroline felt her warm breath on her skin. She opened her eyes to slits to observe Sophia so close. Sophia's forehead was wrinkled as she stared scrutinizing her lower lip. And Caroline felt the same desire that she had had in her dream swell up. She wanted to take out all of her frustration with Sophia. Caroline let her eyes wander from Sophia's face down her neckline, to her collar bone and then over the massive swells that made up her breasts pushed up by the tightness of her corset. Sophia then dabbed the cut ever so slightly, pulling back the cloth Caroline watched as the blood was soaked up into the whiteness. Suddenly a memory betook her.

"Sophia do you remember when we were children? Remember how we used to lie underneath the stairs and pretend that one of us was a captured princess that was asleep in a spell?

Caroline asked hesitantly, neither of them had mentioned their play to each other in years. Sophia paused from blotting Caroline's lip, and she cast her honey brown eyes down on Caroline surprise and recognition written on her face.

"I remember, you were locked in the tower and you wanted me to kiss you to break the spell. You used to make me wear Master Bingley's trousers." Sophia smiled at the memory, "but what's made you remember that?"

"Sometimes I still feel like I'm locked in that dusty tower Sophia." Caroline said catching Sophia's eyes.

Her nose tingled and suddenly she found her eyes were welling with tears. Her face was hot as the first tear slid down her cheek.

"Oh Miss, don't cry now." And she folded over the cloth dabbing a clean bit on Caroline's cheeks. "Is it Mr. Darcy, Miss?" Sophia asked quietly, afraid no doubt that the Caroline would return to her old abuses at her impertinence. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows.

"Mr. Darcy? No, it's not him. It's myself…something is happening to me Sophia, I'm not sure what it is or why. I wasn't always like this, was I? So silly, and comically dressed? And we used to be friends. I don't think I pull it off very well, being a lady."

Sophia didn't respond, frozen almost in fear of saying the wrong thing. But she was eager to hear more.

"Sophia allow me to ask you something, and forgive me if it doesn't make any sense, but I've longed to ask you for some time, did it mean anything to you? Did it ever sit with you, the games we used to play underneath the stairs?"

Caroline held Sophia's gaze steadfastly hoping that she would say yes but at the same time terrified that she would say yes, that there would be a possibility he would no longer be alone. Sophia must have sensed the importance of the question because she didn't answer at first and then reluctantly she said,

"I don't right understand what you mean Miss." Caroline let go of the breath that she was holding and looked away, more tears spilling out of her eyes.

"No, of course not, I'm being ridiculous. Well, I must get up, I wouldn't want my guests to wait any longer than they have already." Sophia was disappointed.

"Miss, they sit with me often, I dearly miss our friendship. Those days were the happiest of my life." Caroline wiped her eyes and smiled pleasantly at Sophia, but she found she couldn't answer she felt completely stupid. She swung her feet onto the floor. Sophia could tell that wasn't the answer that Caroline had been looking for. Bravely she placed her finger underneath Caroline's chin and turned up her head looking at her busted lip and then into Caroline's sea green eyes.

"And, had you been a boy Miss Caroline, I'm sure I would have been hopelessly in love with you. You always looked so dashing when you dressed up as a prince in Master Bingley's clothes." Sophia laughed but Caroline jerked her chin away and stood up.

"I'm sure Charles looked just as handsome in his own clothes, should I take that to mean that you were 'hopelessly in love' with my brother? My whole life someone has had to remind me that I'm not a boy, but trust me Sophia, I know all to well and more than anyone else how much I am not a boy and the limitations that follow thus."

Sophia got Caroline's morning dress and began helping her into it.

"Forgive me Miss, but my whole life my mum and many others, you included, have all reminded me of my place in society. I know that when I dress you in these lovely clothes that I will never have any of my own, that I will never make a good marriage. And even if I could be so lucky, no one would notice me with my looks Miss, I certainly don't have your beauty." Caroline listened intently, having never considered that her and Sophia shared anything in common besides childhood memories. "Sometimes," Sophia continued, "We have to accept our reality. And reality made you a beautiful, wealthy woman."

"My great-grandmother was a maid Sophia. An Irish red headed scullery maid at that, it wasn't until her son made money in trade that they were elevated from their previous position. We live in an age where anything is possible." Caroline admitted as Sophia laced up the back of Caroline's beautiful green dress.

"Anything is possible with money Miss, if you'll forgive me."

Caroline sighed, bored of the conversation, "so I am to understand."

Once she was dressed and freshened she headed downstairs. On the stair landing she could hear the Bennet women lively chatting form the breakfast palour. Elizabeth's melodious voice sent shivers down Caroline's spine as her forbidden dream rushed back to her from the night before. A part of her bitterly wished it had been real, although as soon as she thought it she regretted the thought. "Caroline, don't be ridiculous." She walked into the palour and both women stopped laughing to look at her, Jane smiled but Elizabeth merely took the moment to apply jam to her toast.

"Good morning, I'm glad that you didn't wait for me. I'm dreadfully sorry I was so long asleep. I had a most tumultuous night. Miss Jane, I am happy to see you are feeling better." Caroline said, gracefully taking her seat strategically beside of Jane and across from Elizabeth so that she might have a good reason to look at her.

"Thank you Miss Caroline Bingley, I am sure that my return to health has everything to do with the kind attentions that have been paid to me here at Netherfield, from you and your brother especially.

"And Mr. Darcy, of course Jane" Elizabeth added. Caroline flickered her eyes with annoyance at Elizabeth, was she in love with him already? Caroline's hearth thudded loudly, the entire situation seemed so far out of her control and she cursed Darcy for his good looks and large fortune.

"Yes, of course." Jane added with a knowing smile at her sister. Elizabeth glanced Caroline's way and Caroline would have been willing to bet a fortune at that moment that Elizabeth's eyes had wandered approvingly over her shoulders and frame.

"I am sorry to hear that you had a restless night, Miss Bingley. I also found sleep nearly impossible over worry for Jane. I spent much of the night pacing the halls of Netherfield, but discovered the library and other magnificent rooms on my walks. Please pass my compliments on to your brother, I've never fully been able to appreciate the beauty of this house."

Caroline was dumbfounded. Had Elizabeth actually wandered the halls at night, just as they both had in her dream? Perhaps if she had only awoken and went for a walk…but no, she brushed the thought away with a wave of her hand. Once she had overcome herself she added sardonically "Well naturally I will, he and I both take great pleasure in exploring the houses of our hosts while they sleep. It's the only way to really see a house, I think."

Elizabeth looked down at her toast clearly holding back some biting remark.

"Elizabeth, I'm surprised that you would go so far to abuse our hospitality as to carouse Netherfield unaccompanied. Especially after they have been so generous in accommodating us both for so long."

But Caroline wasn't listening. Elizabeth's confession of night wandering made her nervous, was Elizabeth on to her? Did she know of Caroline's dream? But as assuredly as Caroline had felt fear she dismissed it. How could Elizabeth possibly know? Caroline looked at Elizabeth curiously and she noted with added horror that Elizabeth was looking at Caroline's swollen bottom lip. Caroline instinctively covered her lip with her fingers, feeling the bite mark. An image of Elizabeth against the wall in her shimmy flashed into Caroline's mind she coughed and quickly picked up her water glass.

"Are you quite alright Miss Bingley?" Elizabeth asked with genuine concern.

"Yes, perfectly alright."

"Your lip is bleeding." Elizabeth added handing her a cloth from across the table. Caroline took it and their fingers brushed.

"Thank you, yes I bit it in my sleep"

"I wonder if it was your room, that I passed where I heard someone moaning in their sleep." Caroline was crimson red, her head was swimming, she wasn't sure if Elizabeth was bating her or not but either way it was too much.

"Excuse me ladies, I feel a bit light headed."

"Oh dear, I hope you haven't caught anything from me Miss Bingley." Jane added fretfully.

"Oh no surely not, it's just from a fretful night. Please excuse me."

After she was gone Jane looked at Elizabeth disappointedly.

"Elizabeth, I wonder at you wandering freely about this fine house and then listening at unknown bedroom doors, what if it had been the room of one of the masters of the house. Mother wouldn't approve."

"Jane, I'm certain our mother would in fact approve, but that isn't the point. I don't see that I've done anything wrong. But don't fret Jane, I will go and attend to Miss. Bingley, if she does fall ill I will stay with her until she recovers. It is the least I can do, but you must go home. I don't want you to fall sick again, you are very sensitive to colds, and mother will be wanting at least one of us." Jane frowned but nodded,

"Well I will wait to see if Miss Bingley recovers at least."


	12. Chaste Connections

Elizabeth followed Caroline up to her room, finding her bedroom door slightly ajar Elizabeth hesitated only a moment with her fingertips grazing the wood, her ear at the door.

"Stupid, stupid!" She could hear Caroline muttering from within. Elizabeth pushed open the door.

"Who's stupid?"

Caroline jumped slightly from where she was standing by the washbasin. Once she understood who it was that had discovered her she lowered the hand that had been massaging her forehead down to her hip creating an annoyed stance that Elizabeth found utterly adorable, like that of a small child angry at being caught.

"Ahh Miss Eliza Bennet again, having another round of pacing the halls I see? Is this the way you discovered rooms last night as well? I understand to take you literally now when you said that no one at Longbourn knocks on doors."

Elizabeth bit her lip to hold back a smile that was threatening to form.

"I'm sorry to be so intrusive, Miss Bingley, truly I am. I only wished to ask after your health. You said that you were light-headed. Are you feeling any better?"

Elizabeth offered kindly stepping towards Caroline and boldly taking her wrist to feel her warmth. Caroline froze at the contact, any words she had been forming fell away. Her green eyes rested greedily on the smooth contact on her skin. Suddenly Caroline realized that the room they were in was very dark, and they were alone—completely undisturbed, as no one (excepting Jane) knew they were even in Caroline's room. Memories from her dream began pouring into her mind and Caroline found herself feeling even more lightheaded. She glanced at Elizabeth's neck where she could see a slight pulse and then her eyes strayed to the few loose strands of hair that were lightly brushing Elizabeth's skin. She couldn't allow herself to look at Elizabeth's face. She was too afraid of what she might find there, or what she might give away. It was Elizabeth who broke the silence.

"Why were you muttering to yourself Miss Bingley? Are you coming down with fever? You certainly didn't sound well last night either—you were muttering then as well."

Caroline's eyes snapped upwards to meet Elizabeth's.

"What do you mean I was muttering? And how can you be sure it was even my room that you were passing? I know that Sophia is prone to sleep talking, perhaps it was her room that you were at."

"No it was this room, I remember." Elizabeth persisted, "you were saying unintelligible things but I recall it vividly now because I remember being almost certain that I had heard my name—presumably that's what lead me to walk this way. I heard someone calling my name."

Caroline pulled her wrist out of Elizabeth's grip and placed it behind her, holding with her other hand fast the place where Elizabeth had gripped. Elizabeth looked curious and concerned, she stepped forward, Caroline stepped instinctively backwards and felt her knuckles graze the wall.

"I'd like to be your friend Miss Bingley, I understand we may not have gotten off on the best footing—but if you'll permit it, I'm not convinced you're very good at making friends, or that you have many female friends? And so I understand and am willing to look past our early differences—I'm amused really," Caroline furrowed her eyebrows defensively, "no charmingly amused, I assure you. I just—I just worry that you're not completely happy, and I'm curious to know why a woman that seems to have so much could be so unhappy."

Elizabeth stepped closer and brushed a strand of Caroline's hair behind her ear, "maybe we could help each other."

Caroline shuddered at her touch, transfixed by Elizabeth's closeness and her words. Still she was sceptical, no woman had even been this kind to her, or gone so far out of her way to understand her.

"How do you mean, help each other?"

Elizabeth smiled, "help each other be happy."

"Oh please, don't tell me that there is trouble in paradise? You and your sisters are the silliest, chattiest and most giggling group of girls—it's positively scandalous how much you solicit 'happiness'. And now you expect me to believe that you are unhappy? You? Who lives for not, unless it's to ensure other people that there is life outside of money, outside of marriage and outside of material acquisition?"

But Elizabeth was not deterred.

"You don't believe that there is?"

Caroline faltered, "For men, perhaps?"

"So you're unhappy that you're a woman? Is that why you hold your entire sex to such strict requirements? You're bitter."  
"It's easy for you not to be, I suppose. Your father had no sons, only daughters."

"A fact that our mother constantly reminds us of. She's endlessly parading us in front of every eligible man within three counties. You think we look silly, yes I know we do. She wasn't always like that, it wasn't until Kitty and Lydia came along that she began to get desperate—I suspect that's why they are so ridiculous, they've never known her to be any other way."

They were quite for a moment, the house was still.

"Did you know that you were calling my name in your sleep last night?" Elizabeth asked suddenly. Caroline blushed and looked away, immediately felt silly for doing so and then said boldly, even recklessly,

"Yes, I had a dream about you."

"Curious, I had a dream about you as well." Elizabeth answered quickly. Caroline's hearth fluttered, she blinked.

"I thought you couldn't sleep. You went walking."

"I don't remember all of my walk, I'm prone to sleep walking. It's strange, you see, because in my dream I remember that your lip was bleeding and this morning your lip did bleed."

Caroline brought her hand up to her mouth again, touching her sore lip. She held Elizabeth's gaze certain that if she should look away the entire scene would materialize into thin air.

"My lip bled in my dream as well—perhaps the things that we dreamed are meant to come true." Caroline dared, wondering.

And then to Caroline's utter amazement Elizabeth's eyes looked her up and down, she leaned in, Caroline's heart pounded, she couldn't breath. Elizabeth placed her cheek next to Caroline's and whispered softly into her ear,

"I dreamed that you loved me." Elizabeth pulled back slightly to look into Caroline's eyes. Elizabeth smiled, and then leaned in again to whisper, "may I kiss you?"

Caroline could only nod, her cheek brushing Elizabeth's ever so slightly. Then Elizabeth took Caroline's hand from behind her and interlaced their fingers, one by one, she leaned in and placed her full lips gently over Caroline's. It was a chaste, sweet kiss but Elizabeth knew for certain this time that Elizabeth cold feel her heart beat in the bruise on her lip, and this realization only made it beat faster and harder. She squeezed Elizabeth's hand ever so slightly and breathed deep her sweet lavender smells. They lingered, like a dream, like a painting. Two beautiful women kissing against a wall—it wasn't brutal or ravaging like the kiss in her dream, but then in a way it was more wonderful.

Elizabeth pulled back and the spell broke. Caroline leaned back fully on the wall to steady herself.

"I do hope that we're friends now Miss Bingley."

Caroline felt a pang of disappointment but answered in a husked voice, "of course, we always were, please call me Caroline."

"I'm happy to hear it, but I promised Jane I would let her know if you were well, do you feel well enough for me to return her with her? Or should I stay on here and attend to you?" Caroline felt angry, made ridiculous somehow, only she couldn't think of how exactly.

"I'm fine, please, I want to be alone."  
Elizabeth looked disappointed but she nodded none-the-less.  
"Alright then, goodbye Caroline." Elizabeth leaned in to kiss Caroline again, but Caroline turned her head slightly so that Elizabeth could only kiss her cheek.

"Goodbye Eliza" Caroline said bitterly. Caroline remained leaned against the wall, in the dark, until the door had fully closed.


End file.
